Yashica Electro 35
In 1966 Yashica introduced the Electro 35, the first of a very successful line of 35mm rangefinder cameras with fixed Yashinon lenses. The rangefinder is coupled to the focusing ring and the viewfinder is parallax corrected. The Electros use aperture priority exposure with a stepless automatic shutter with speeds from 30 seconds to 1/500s. Metering is done by half depressing the shutter button. http://static.flickr.com/98/207189338_083913baf2_m.jpg When the shutter speed for the aperture selected is lower than 1/30s, the viewfinder shows an orange arrow pointing left and an orange light is displayed on the top of the camera. Similarly, when the shutter speed would have to be faster than 1/500s the viewfinder shows a right pointing arrow and there is a red control light on the top. Either situation can often be solved by changing the aperture, but anyway the shutter will still fire. With the underexposed indication on, the photographer may consider using a tripod. Specifications All models of Yashica Electro are fitted with a stepless Copal electronic blade shutter, with flash sync at all speeds. The PC sync contact is placed on the left side of the camera, probably for aesthetic reasons. The Electro, G, GT, and GS models have a cold accessory shoe. The GSN and GTN models have a hot shoe. All models are fitted with a Yashinon 1.7 45mm lens with a 55mm filter thread. On the G and later models, the lens is branded as a Color Yashinon, although it was otherwise identical. The closest focusing distance is 0.8m. The camera has three exposure modes: auto, B and flash. The first Electro has an ISO/ASA range of 15 to 500; all subsequent models have an ISO/ASA range of 25 to 1000. An ASA/DIN conversion chart is pasted to the inside of the back door. Images An Electro 35 GS http://static.flickr.com/87/207189335_c5f82f9b2d_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/82/207189336_3b4f22d1cb_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/76/207189332_4a553e6da6_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/70/207189333_78457efd60_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/61/207189334_1c85673685_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/98/207189338_083913baf2_t.jpg ---- An Electro 35 Gx http://farm1.static.flickr.com/117/293717201_a8b27cf8c9_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/106/293717199_6ada70195f_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/105/293717198_89a22ffdd9_t.jpg http://static.flickr.com/100/293717195_5e93b14e0f_t.jpg Variations and developments 1966 original Yashica Electro 35 1968 Yashica Electro 35 G 1969 Yashica Electro 35 GT 1970 Yashica Electro 35 GS 1973 Yashica Electro 35 GTN, GSN and GL 1975 Yashica Electro 35 GX 1970 Yashica Electro 35 CC 1973 Yashica Electro 35 FC Letters indicate: G gold contact points in electrical parts N hotshoe S (no battery test light, combined shutterdoor release and rewind crank) T black body Links In English: * Yashica Electro 35 - Sample Images at www.sample-image.com/ * The Yashica Guy's chronology * Karen Nakamura's overview at Photoethnography * James Surprenant's summary * Matt Denton's overview * An article by on the GT by Michael Feuerbacher * User manuals for various Yashica Electro 35s on Butkus.org. In French: * Yann L'hostis' summary (includes shutter sound sample) * Lionel's Yashica Electro 35 GSN overview at 35mm-compact.com * Adam Brown's Yashica Electro GSN review via the Wayback Machine * Yashica cameras on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand * User manual Electro 35 Professional on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand * On www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand : ** Yashica Electro 35 CC ** Yashica Electro 35 FC ** Yashica Electro 35 G ** Yashica Electro 35 GS ** Yashica Electro 35 GSN ** Yashica Electro 35 GT ** Yashica Electro 35 GTN ** Yashica Electro 35 MC ** Yashica Electro 35 Professional ** Yashica Electro 35GX Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Electro 35 Category: Y Electro 35